In some printing apparatuses, images are formed on media, such as paper, using a marking material. Such printing apparatuses can include opposed members that form a nip between them. Media are fed to the nip where the members apply pressure and supply thermal energy to the media.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods that can be used to form prints with control of the heat source to improve user comfort.